When a Bird Meets a Flash of Lightning
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: Robin is hurt and the team find out Wally knows his secret identity. They're a little hurt and leave him alone with his thoughts. He remembers when he first met Dick. This is a story all about Wally and Dick first meeting and becoming BFF's.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

First hello to all my followers, you have no idea how flattering it is to see the author alert notices in my e-mail. I want to take the time to thank every single one of you for reading my story here. Also before I forget this has nothing to do with my other story. I know I talked about keeping them in roughly the same universe type thing but like I said I'll let you know if I continue that one at all. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

p.s. This is the prologue, it's the build up to the actual story itself. The rest of it will be all about how our favorite little bird and our favorite speedster meet.

pp.s. I know that Batman doesn't seem the type for pet names but I absolutely adore when he calls him little bird and acts all affectionate because he does so very rarely. I was reading a comic last night where he was super affectionate so I'm sticking with it. It's not too bad, I'm pretty happy with how he's turing out.

* * *

><p>The team was on a simple mission. A simple mission that had gone horribly wrong.<p>

Robin and Kid Flash had managed to get hurt; of course it would be them.

Batman bolted into the medical wing at Mount Justice and found what he'd feared, Robin was in critical condition. Kid Flash was in much better condition, he was still unconscious but Flash would be happy to hear he was stable. Batman's worries were for his little bird. He gently brushed his fingers through his boy's hair and checked his vitals. The doctor was rushing around unnoticed by the mentor. His only care was on the pale boy in front of him fighting for his life.

He left the room leaving the staff to do their best and stormed over to the rest of the team sitting impatiently in Kid Flash's room. "What happened?" He demanded.

Artemis, ever the unafraid, stepped forward glaring, "We were doing the recon like you ordered when those knuckle heads saw that they had kids with them and rushed in without any warning or plan to save them. The kids are fine but these two weren't so lucky." She snapped and glared back at the unconscious Kid Flash lying in his hospital bed.

Receiving all the information he needed he swept back out of the room and sat waiting to hear about Robin's condition. Superman came to keep him company, 'oh goody.' He thought rolling his eyes secretly grateful for the companionship.

"How is he doing?"

"They're still working on him."

"He's a strong kid."

Bruce nodded removing his cowl; Clark would let him know if anyone was coming.

"Bruce I know you're worried, I'm worried too but he'll pull through he always does."

"I know. But one of these days we aren't going to be so lucky, I just don't want that day to be today."

Clark put his hand on his friends shoulder, "It won't be."

"Do me a favour..."

"Remove my hand?"

"Yes, but could you also check on Dick for me? Tell me what to doctors are saying if they think I can't hear?"

"Are you sure?"

Bruce nodded. Clark stared intently at the wall looking through it. The doctors didn't seem worried of course he couldn't see the expressions on their faces to make that assumption but he could hear them talking and it seemed like they had stopped rushing around as much. They were having a casual conversation about the boy's condition that was either extremely good news or extremely bad news. On further investigation it seemed to be good news, his blood pressure was returning to normal and he was breathing on his own again.

Clark's smile was a good sign, "He seems to be stabilizing. The doctor is coming."

Bruce nodded and pulled the cowl over his head again, the doctor came out shortly after to confirm Dick would be fine. They needed him to stay overnight for observations but knowing Batman liked to keep himself and his partner very secretive and separate he mentioned it would be alright to move the boy in the morning back to the cave. Again Bruce nodded and moved past the doctor to sit with Dick.

He was so tiny and frail laying there in that bed that Bruce was suddenly hit with the reminder at how young his little bird really was. How could he do this to him time and time again? Of course he'd had this argument with himself anytime Dick got hurt and he always convinced himself Robin was no more but then Dick would get better and convince Bruce that it was his choice. He'd much rather Dick be out there with his help or with the team than on his own because Bruce had forbade it. It was all so confusing and hurt his heart if he thought about it too long, this conversation would have to wait until Dick was at least conscious.

The next morning came uneventful. He could tell from all the yelling and banging that Wally had regained consciousness and the team, more likely Artemis, were chewing him out for the dangerous stunt the boys had pulled.

Bruce stayed very uncomfortably in the room with Dick and had made it very clear to the rest of the team that he and Dick were not to be disturbed. They had so far been respectful of his wishes.

A small whimper forced its way out of Dick's mouth. Bruce was instantly at his side holding his hand and reaching for the glass of water he'd set aside the night before.

Blue eyes slowly opened and searched the room landing on Bruce, "Hey..." He croaked out.

"Hey." Bruce said moving the cup closer to Dick's mouth. He took the straw into his mouth and drank from the cup greedily. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. When can we go home?" He asked. Bruce took a second to look him over making sure he'd be well enough to move.

"Well you were shot and hit repeatedly with a blunt object. The bullet hit an artery Dick, we almost lost you." He put his hand on Dick's forehead, the doctor said his body was going through some mild shock and that he'd probably have a fever.

"I'm fine." He said starting to sound drowsy.

"I know Dick; let's get you home so Alfred can take care of you." Dick nodded and let Bruce remove the IV from his arm and the other wires attaching him to the machines around them. He helped Dick back into his Robin costume and pulled the boy into a hug, "I'm glad you're safe little bird." He whispered into his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back laying his head on Bruce's shoulder. He chuckled to himself and held the boy against him placing his hands under his legs to support him against his chest. He carried him into Wally's room so they could briefly say goodbye.

"Don't wake him." Batman warned.

Robin's team looked him over briefly and wished him well, even though he wasn't conscious to hear them.

"Why can't he stay here?" Artemis demanded.

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't answer anything. We want to be able to visit him!" She snarled.

"No."

"But we're his friends!"

"He'll be back when he's well. Quiet yourself or I will leave this second."

"With all due respect Batman Artemis has a point, we are only worried for our friend." Aqualad said stepping between them.

"Robin will be back when he is well. Say your farewells now and we will be on our way." Each member of the team took their time to come forward and whisper reassurance into their friend's ear and either pat him on the shoulder or ruffle his hair.

Wally couldn't leave his bed so Bruce shifted closer to the bed, "We're his friends Batman, you should let him let us in a little."

"You know where to find him Wally if you find yourself missing him that much, don't bring the others though. He trusted you and it's not your place to break that trust."

Wally nodded rubbing his friends back. He'd known Robin since before they were Robin and Kid Flash of course they knew each other's identities, but the rest of the team wasn't aware of that until Batman mentioned it. Making them aware was Batman's form of punishment for pushing the subject. "See ya buddy." He mumbled watching Batman carry Robin's sleeping form out of the room. No doubt they were heading back so the infamous Agent A could take care of him.

Wally met the outraged looks of his friends, "He trusted you with his identity but he didn't trust us?" Conner snarled.

Wally put his hands up in defence, "It isn't exactly like that man. We've known each other for years."

"You're the most immature of us all!" Artemis snarled.

"Seriously guys stop for a second. We've known each other since before we were Robin and Kid Flash. I've known since before we met any of you."

"Why couldn't he tell us then?" Conner snapped. Between Artemis and Conner Wally was getting nervous, they were losing their shit and it was only a matter of time before one of them started lashing out.

"Why don't you tell us?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell Artemis." He understood why they were mad but what he didn't understand is why this was somehow his fault and why they weren't listening to reason.

"Stop it!" Aqualad snapped ending the potential fight. "Wally is right; Robin's identity is not his secret to share. Batman has given him orders not to tell us his identity, we can't change that Wally knew who Robin was long before this team was ever formed and any of us even met."

"Thanks Kaldur-"

"But, you didn't have to keep that you knew a secret from us." Aqualad said interrupting him.

"I didn't want to rub it in..." Wally mumbled, "Or have this argument..."

The argument seemed to end for the night and his friends seemed to see the exhaustion setting in because they bid him goodnight and left him alone with his thoughts.

He tried to stay awake but to be honest it was the most boring thing he'd ever had to endure. The last thing he thought about was how young he was when his uncle had adopted him and told him he'd be meeting a new friend.

* * *

><p>Alright the real story begins now. I'll update soon, probably tomorrow. I like to update as soon as possible because I hate when other authors don't update hahaha anyway you guys enjoy the rest when it comes ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note: I'm very aware I set this up to be from Wally's PoV but it's going to go through all of theirs at one point or another so don't be alarmed that it's not form his Pov

Thanks for all the reviews it's really amazing to wake up to all the e-mails and unbelievably flattering. I realise there's the odd spelling or grammatical mistake, I press spell check but my laptop is confused whether to use Canadian or American spelling sometimes apologies none the less, and the grammatical mistakes are because I don't re-read my chapters after very often so I don't catch them that way.

p.s. Miss martian was in the first chapter she was just uncharacteristically quiet

* * *

><p>Bruce sighed leaning back in the large chair in front of the bat computer. He was watching the newest addition to the household with mild curiosity.<p>

Dick Grayson had only been staying at the manor for a few months but it was already hard to picture life there without him. He was a ray of sunshine in the dark world they resided in and he was grateful for every moment they shared but Dick was lonely. He didn't seem to be interested in making any friends at his new school and with Bruce's reputation he hadn't had much time to make nice with any of the other parents of children around Dick's age.

Feeling uncharacteristically upset over the boy's loneliness Bruce had called one of his...friends, if you could call him that.

Barry Allen had recently adopted his nephew, he'd met the child once and wasn't ultimately impressed but Wally West had a contagious smile and a kind heart. It would be interesting to see how the boys reacted to each other at least.

"Uncle Barry can't we just go home?" Wally whined letting his uncle drag him up the path from the gate to Wayne Manor.

"C'mon kiddo we'll go home when I'm done with my business with Bruce."

"But I don't wanna! It's going to be so boring there while you're talking!" Wally did not want to visit Bruce Wayne; the last time they'd met was at his Uncle Barry's Birthday. He looked Wally up and down and sneered at him before turning his attention to anything else he could find. Wally hated Bruce Wayne.

"Wally stop struggling!"

"No! I want to go home!"

Barry rolled his eyes and scooped his nephew up. At 9 years old Wally couldn't change a thing and was forced to accept his fate, he would be visiting Wayne Manor no matter how much he hated the man who owned it.

They finally managed to make it to the door, their trip time had been double thanks to Wally's struggles and Bruce was going to be pissed off. Barry rang the doorbell and set his nephew down next to him, "Behave." He snapped knowing neither of them were Bruce's favourite people in the world.

He'd been surprised to receive the call from Bruce. Sure he knew that secretly the big scary Batman held a special fondness for him that he kept locked away but he wasn't one for chatting socially let alone calling for a favour. So when he mentioned his ward's loneliness Barry was more than happy to drag his nephew along for introductions. Of course he was more curious to see Bruce with the boy than anything else; he had some strange image of him wearing the Batman costume with a pink apron to make it appear less scary for the young boy.

A soft giggle escaped his lips as the door opened. There was nothing to be laughing at except the terrible images that kept running through his head of Bruce playing batdaddy to his boy, Alfred and Wally stared at him confused and unimpressed. He shook his hand waving off the awkward moment and asked if they could come in.

"Dick." Bruce called knocking on the boys door. He heard a muffled response and opened the door. He was just sitting on his bed doing his homework, he didn't look upset or anything just sort of bored. "One of my colleagues is here to discuss some business with me I will be with him for a while, he brought his nephew along would you mind keeping him company?"

He knew Dick wouldn't refuse; he hadn't refused a request from Bruce since moving in. "Sure."

"If you're busy I can find something to keep him busy."

"No it's alright I was done anyway." He climbed from his bed and stepped next to Bruce waiting for him to take the lead.

He wished more than anything that Dick would make himself more comfortable here, it was his home now after all. He didn't need to step on eggshells. He kneeled next to him and turned him so they were facing, "Dick this is your home now."

Dick nodded. Eventually he would get through to the boy.

Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder for reassurance and walked him towards the door. "Barry good afternoon." He greeted holding his other hand out, Barry took the hand offered.

"Bruce it's always a pleasure, shall we get down to it?"

"Of course," He turned Dick towards Wally, "Dick this is Wally, Barry's nephew. Please keep him company while we are busy."

Dick nodded and watched the older men leave the room together.

"I didn't know Bruce had a kid." Wally snapped walking around the boy inspecting him. His hate for Bruce would transfer to his kid, he'd already decided that.

"He's not my father."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"He took me in when my parents...when something happened to them."

Wally nodded, the kid looked like he was going to cry and guilt set in. "Look kid I'm sorry I brought it up. My name's Wally." He said offering his hand.

"Dick." He mumbled taking the hand.

They stared at each other; Dick was wiping the tears from his eyes and Wally was grinning ear to ear. Bruce was right about the kids smile it was contagious and Dick soon had a matching grin on his face. "That's better. Let's go do something fun. Hey how old are you?" He asked. Dick was tiny there was no way they were near the same age.

"I'm 7."

Yup nowhere near the same age.

* * *

><p>I tried to update last night but the Doc Manager was down but it got up eventually. I'll update again either later tonight or early tomorrow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick little chapter. I'm going to be going into both boys stories for how they became Robin and Kid Flash. Don't mind if they aren't exactly how they happened in the comics. I'm a little rusty on both stories so please don't flame the inconsistencies! :D

Alright anyway enjoy guys, I'll try to update again tonight I've already written most of the next chapter it's just a matter of getting it finished and typed up ;)

* * *

><p>Bruce had no real business to discuss with Barry. They'd gone to the cave to watch Wally and Dick interact together. They wanted any relationship between the boys to be organic and not forced by the relationship from their mentors.<p>

"So what kind of things do you do around here?"

Dick shrugged, there wasn't much to do. Truth be told Bruce had made it clear that if Dick wanted anything he would get it for him but he was still uncomfortable with the whole idea. He spent most of his time either studying or sitting in front of the TV. In all honesty he spent most of his time lost in memories of his parents. Their death may have happened months ago but it was still fresh and raw to him.

Bruce had been very patient with him. He was a comforting shoulder to cry on after a nightmare. He was always pulling him outside to play basketball so he wasn't inside all day and when Dick had been ready to bring some form of normalcy back into his life Bruce was right there to hold his hand on the first day of school.

"Sometimes Bruce and I play basketball..."

Did he hear correctly? The uptight Bruce Wayne played basketball? With a kid? Wall thought he hated kids. "Basketball it is then. Hey lighten up kid, let's have some fun." He said ruffling the other boy's hair.

Dick smiled to him brightly, it was startlingly bright. The grin earlier had seemed forced and other than that Dick had seemed bored with him. He wasn't bored at all, just shy.

The ice had officially been broken between them, the next few hours turned out to be more fun than either of them had expected it to be.

They'd only played basketball for a short time. Wally had accused Dick of cheating and their basketball game changed to tag.

They were wrestling when Bruce and Barry came to separate them.

"They're only playing right" Bruce didn't fight for fun, it was a new concept to him but neither boy seemed hurt or upset.

"Yeah Bruce calm down." Barry said grabbing his nephew off Dick. "Time to go kiddo."

"But we were having so much fun!" Wally whined

"I know bud but your aunt Iris is expecting us home so it's time to go."

Wally whined and struggled the entire way to the door but stopped to admit defeat and bid farewell to his new friend.

Dick grabbed onto Wally's sleeve before he could leave, the shy kid was back. "Hey man, I'll be back." He said looking to Bruce questioningly.

Bruce looked between the boys; he hadn't seen Dick open up as much as he had with Wally before. He sighed frustrated; this would mean spending more time with Barry. He was a grown child and Bruce didn't have the patience for him all the time... "Fine..." He sighed knowing he'd soon regret this decision, but whatever made Dick happy.

Barry laughed; the kid was making the big scary Batman soft.

As if sensing his thought Bruce bat glared him and opened the door, "Barry." He said with a nod, his form of goodbye.

"Always a...well always a time with you Bruce. See you around." He waved as he left.

"See you around kid." Wally said mimicking his uncle. Dick waved back and watched them go until Bruce shut the door.

"Did you enjoy your time with Wally?"

Dick smiled brightly, "Thank you Bruce."

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

He nodded tugging on Bruce's sleeve, "Can he really come over again?"

"If that's what you want." He said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I do."

True to his word Bruce kept the boys in very close contact. They saw each other at least once a week and talked on a daily basis. It wasn't very long before they were best friends.

Bruce was pleased to see how Dick had come out of his shell. He had his friendship with Wally to thank for that, it was the only reason he put up with the other boy. Of course he wouldn't mind if they got into less trouble when they were together.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for all your great reviews. I'm so happy to see so many people interested in seeing where this goes. I love all my peeps so keep watching :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! And this one is huge! Anyways we all know how Dick became Robin so knowing it isn't entirely how it actually happened just let it go. I was just too lazy to read through my comic to get it right. Either way for the most part it's all there...sigh...

Well anyway here's another update technically for me in the same day woot woot. Next chapter is going to go back to the present for a little while I think, I'm not entirely sure yet but after that we get back to Wally! YAY :D Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shortly before Dick's 9th birthday Batman received word of a fire at his school. He rushed over to find that all the children had made it out safely except one. Dick had saved a girl in his class but in doing so managed to trap himself.<p>

He rushed into the building listening closely for any signs of Dick nearby. All was silent except for the sounds of the school burning and rooms caving in. It wouldn't last much longer. "Dick!" He yelled running as fast as he could.

"Help!" Finally a sign!

He followed Dick's voice and found him. He was curled in the corner on the ground in a classroom. He was coughing badly and trying to keep conscious. Dick needed to get out now before he inhaled too much smoke.

Batman snatched him up whispering words of comfort in his ear, "Don't be scared, I've got you."

"I'm not scared." He responded.

Looking at his face he almost believed him but by the way he was clinging to him and shaking he knew better. The boy was terrified but acted well under the pressure.

Getting in had been the easy part, getting out was proving to be difficult. He searched for an exit but everything was either blocked or being blocked as the roof started caving in. Thinking fast he threw one of his exploding batarangs at the wall creating a hole. They jumped through it just as the rest of the building came crashing down behind them. It was a close call and one Batman wouldn't enjoy trying again if he had to.

He handed Dick off to the paramedics and disappeared so that Bruce Wayne could make his appearance.

Bruce rushed to the boy sitting by an ambulance and scooped him into a tight embrace, "Are you ok?" He asked setting the boy back down.

Dick beamed up at him excitement radiating off him, "Bruce I saved one of the girls in my class! She was stuck and I helped her get free but then I got stuck and Batman had to come and save me! Batman is so cool!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. In the two years he'd taken Dick in he'd become very fond of the child, he couldn't help but think of him as his own in some ways. He was just glad to see his boy safe. "When they told me you were inside I rushed right over. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Dick looked down deflated, "Yes sir."

He scooped him up into his arms carrying him to the car, Alfred was waiting for them. "That was very brave of you."

The smile returned to Dick's face. All was well.

"So tell me more about Batman."

"He was so cool! He burst through the door and told me not to be scared; I wasn't scared though so it was a waste of his time. Oh and he knew my name! Wait till I tell Wally about this he's going to be so jealous!"

"Isn't he a big Flash fan?"

"Who cares Batman is way cooler!"

Bruce smiled to himself; he was way cooler than the Flash.

Too much excitement for the day had Dick asleep long before they reached the manor. Bruce carried him up to his room and tucked him into bed. There were newspaper clippings of batman covering his desk, since when had he taken such a liking to Batman and why hadn't he noticed before?

Sketched of different costumes were scattered across the floor. They were all very similar to the flying Grayson costume Dick still had hanging in his closet He knew that he still practiced his acrobatics but he hadn't known the boy still wanted to return to the circus. "Robin the Boy Wonder" was plastered on each picture. He chuckled to himself, big dreams for a little guy.

Dick was the first awake for once, he nimbly made his way down the stairs jumping onto he banister and flipping off the last few steps. With Wally's encouragement he'd taken practicing his acrobatics up to and everyday routine for an hour or two. He knew that Bruce was aware he was still doing it but he was unsure of how serious Bruce knew he took it. Whether he kept it up to go back to the circus he didn't know yet, for now it was a cool trick to show off when the need arose.

He opened the front door and reached for the newspaper but catching sight of the heading halted him "Zucco escaped convict seen in Gotham."

He was horrified. How had he escaped? How could anyone let him escape? Why wasn't he informed he was loose? Horror soon turned to rage.

He had a plan. If no one else was going to keep track of Zucco Dick was going to change that. He waited for nightfall and snuck out. He wasn't stupid, it had taken him a few days but he'd managed to track him down.

He left after dark when he thought everyone was sleeping. He rode his bike, like the big crime fighter he felt like. Who was he kidding; he looked like a joke riding down the street in his flying Grayson tights with a crowbar strapped to his back. Either way he was going to make sure that Zucco would never be able to tear apart another family again.

With his awesome skills he managed to get into the warehouse undetected. What a predictable hiding spot, a warehouse. Dick couldn't help but be embarrassed for the guy. He snuck down and thankfully Zucco was by himself. A few quick bashes to the head and Dick was standing over him ready to finish it off. He froze. Looking into the eyes of his parents killer and froze up.

It was all the time needed for Zucco to turn the tables and have Dick on the floor with a crowbar dangling in front of his face, "You wanna know how it feels kid?" He threatened winding up. He got one good crack across his chest before a dark figure had jumped on him. Seconds passed and Batman was standing over Dick with Zucco tied up behind him.

"What do you think you were trying to do?" He snarled at him.

"H-he killed my parents." He mumbled trying to seem brave. At the very least he wasn't cowering like he secretly really wanted to do.

Batman thought for a moment and looked between the two. It seemed that Dick had his own plans for justice and he was curious to see which path he would choose. He handed him the crowbar and stepped back, "If that's what you want to do then I won't stop you." Of course he would if he actually tried but he had faith in Dick, "But keep in mind that it'll change you forever."

Dick looked from Zucco back to Batman. It was a hard decision to make. He could seek the revenge for his parents he wanted but it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't bring them back. He dropped the crowbar and turned away, "He's not worth it." He whispered.

Batman sucked in a big breath of relief and kicked Zucco before pulling him close, "Listen very closely. If I hear even a tiny whisper that you're near that boy I will hunt you down like the dog that you are and nothing will save you from me." He watched the fear wash over the criminals face and threw him to the ground. The police would be there shortly, it was time to get Dick home.

He found him trying to climb back on his bike and snatched him up. "Get off me!" He screamed struggling.

"Calm down I won't hurt you."

He stopped struggling and seemed to relax, "It's just you Batman." He seemed relieved.

"Let's get you home."

He walked him over to the batmobile and motioned for him to get in. "But my bike."

"Already inside."

"I'm not supposed to go off with strangers?"

Well he couldn't be mad at that one. None the less he waited patiently for the boy to start squirming and eventually cave to his demands. Dick climbed into the batmobile without any more fight.

Bruce had been toying with the idea of letting Dick in on his secret. He could handle himself well under pressure and he was loyal, both excellent traits for someone to keep a secret.

"I've been doing some thinking lately Batman. I think you could use a partner." He said breaking the silence.

"Do you? And I supposed you know exactly who I should be considering too?"

"Of course, I'd be perfect."

"Not going to happen."

"But I got all the way here and inside without anyone knowing. I'm super sneaky and I know you need someone watching your back."

Is this why he'd been designing costumes and putting so much more into his acrobatics? To attempt to become Batman's partner?

"It's not going to happen." He felt himself considering the idea. He handled himself well under pressure, he's loyal, a quick learner and filled with so much anger. With proper training he could almost picture it. What was he thinking? No it wasn't going to happen.

"You don't know what it's like. Seeing people getting away with murder, losing your parents. I could do this."

Hadn't he taken Dick in because he saw himself in the boy? Who was he to deny him his right to do just what he himself had done. But that was crazy and irresponsible. What would his parents think if they heard he was even considering putting their child, his child, in that kind of danger? It wasn't going to happen.

"You'd be surprised what I know. It's still not going to happen."

"How would you know anything?" He snapped tears started sliding down his face.

He hated when Dick cried. It broke his heart and he wanted nothing more than to make everything better no matter what it took. But he would not consider putting him in that kind of danger. He pulled his cowl back revealing his identity, "I know more than you would ever think."

"Bruce?"

He stayed quiet letting him process the new information. "How...when...what?"

"Yes Dick I am Batman and as both Batman and your care giver I will not put you in that kind of danger."

He badgered him daily; almost hourly he made hints that he would be the best side kick in the world. He didn't notice when he started picturing it, even considering it. The idea stuck and the next thing he knew he had the perfect birthday present for Dick.

It was Dick's ninth birthday and Bruce had stayed home all day to celebrate. All his favourite foods were made; they watched movies, played basketball. It was just the perfect day to Dick he got to spend all of it with his favourite person. He'd stopped begging to be Batman's side kick by then, he hadn't forgotten just understood that if he was trying to convince Bruce he was mature enough for the job then acting like a child to get it probably wasn't the best way.

There was cake for desert and Bruce thought it the perfect time to give him his first present. Dick ripped the wrapping paper off to find a similar outfit to the one hanging in his closet. It was in fact based off one of the drawings he'd made of his Robin costume. There were green tights, a red vest and a very colourful yellow cape with an R patched onto the chest. He loved it. "Does this mean?"

"I'm not promising anything. I will train you; we will have to see where things go from there."

So there were no guarantees that Robin was going to happen but Bruce was willing to give him a chance to prove himself.

And prove himself he did. He met all of Bruce's expectations and proved that he was willing to do whatever it took to be Robin. At 9 years old Dick Grayson was the first sidekick/partner and the youngest superhero in the world.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to again thank everyone for all your lovely reviews and favorites and such. I'm always happy to see the users I recognize reviewing every chapter. you all know who you are and I am eternally grateful to see you there chapter after chapter. I really appreciate all my readers for taking the time blah blah blah you know the deal. Seriously though thank you everyone. I'll update as soon as possible. Oh and before I forget I did my math wrong when Wally and Dick met they weren't 7 and 10 they were 7 and 9 I'm gonna fix that right away. I knew something was off but it took me a while to figure out what.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another chapter! Ok so I'm breaking Wally's part into 2 parts. Before chapter 2 and after chapter 2 kind of thing. That and it was getting really long. Alright well I will probably update tomorrow late at night but no promises cause I've got plans. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I might as well warn you this is just my own version of how it all went down, it's probably very loosely based off what really happened although I'm not too familiar with the Flash's stories so bare with me.

* * *

><p>Before Barry saved him Wally's home life had been miserable. His father was an unhappy man who thought drinking would make his troubles disappear. When the drinking was no longer effective he started to notice Wally.<p>

Wally was an incredibly bright boy, much more advanced than those in his class but he would get bored. A bored child always led to a disruptive class and detention. No one seemed to notice he knew the material, especially his father.

Yelling didn't seem to get thought to the boy, neither did grounding him. One night he was so mad that even the sight of his face sent him into a rage and he lashed out. It was the first time he'd ever raised a hand to the boy but the reaction he received made him feel almost justified. The fear Wally showed was a sign that he would finally start behaving himself.

The detentions stopped and his grades went back up, for a short time things were looking up. Of course good things never last and soon letters were coming home from the teacher wanting a parent teacher conference, "What did you do?" He snarled throwing Wally to the ground.

"I-I didn't do anything! I've been good I swear!" He cried cowering. He'd been on his best behavior since his father had started striking him.

"Mr and Mrs West you have a very bright boy. When we started the school year he would sit in the back of the class slacking off and distracting the other children." His teacher said smiling warmly, "I don't know what happened but we've noticed a change in him. He quieted down and started taking his studies more seriously."

"I'm glad to hear that." His mother said beaming at him approvingly.

"But we've also noticed a larger change in him. He used to be so cheerful and always smiling but now he just sits quietly in the back of the class staring at the board. To be honest I didn't think he was paying attention at all but his work showed he was listening. Is there something going on at home that could be upsetting him? It's just odd to see such a cheerful boy so withdrawn."

His attention turned to his mother. How would she handle the question?

"His grandfather had been sick, they're very close."

The teacher nodded sympathetically.

He'd never met his grandfather; he died before Wally was even born.

"Well I hope everything works out. You should be proud of your son he's very smart."

His parents politely bid her farewell and left for home. He was disappointed with his mother for lying. She was supposed to protect him. How could she turn such a blind eye to how his father was treating him? He was trying so hard to be good for them. No matter what he did it was never good enough.

He knew he was in trouble when he walked through the front door and his mother quickly hid herself in her room.

The night ended in the hospital. Wally's wrist had been broken and he needed to get a cast put on it. "He was climbing a tree and fell out." He father explained. More lies.

He was surrounded by lies. Are you ok? Of course, lie. Is something happening at home? No, lie. Is Wally doing well? Yes his grandfather is just sick, lie. How did he hurt himself? Falling out of a tree, lie. Is your father hurting you? No, lie. When would it stop?

The only silver lining was getting to spend time with his aunt and uncle. They were the coolest people in the world next to the Flash. His uncle Barry was always willing to do whatever he wanted and never got mad at him. They were always telling him what an amazing kid he was. He forgot what it was like to be loved.

The abuse didn't stop after Wally's wrist had been broken and Barry was starting to wonder how he was getting all these injuries. It wasn't until a family function when Barry saw the interaction between father and son did he start getting suspicious of abuse.

He confronted Wally's mother. She was adamant that nothing was going on at first but she caved. "At first he was just yelling at him, calling him names and stuff."

"When did the physical abuse start?"

"It started a few months ago. I-I should have protected him but if I didn't see it happen I could pretend it wasn't happening that he really did trip down the stairs."

"That's no excuse!" Barry snarled. He loved the kid and it tore his heart to pieces seeing that someone he was supposed to feel safe around was taking advantage of that. "I'm taking him." He snapped. He wanted to get Wally out of their house and he would start working on custody after. He would never let either of them hurt him again. Mary was just as much at fault for turning a blind eye.

He moved through the crowd finding Wally off in the corner by himself, "Hey kiddo wanna come for a walk with me?"

He nodded. That was strange and he berated himself on the inside for not noticing sooner. The kid had been off for months but he had just chalked it up to stress with school.

They walked around the block before Barry had sucked up the courage, "How did you get hurt?" He finally asked as they moved into the park and sat on the swings.

"I fell." He lied.

"Did someone push you?"

"No." It wasn't technically a lie.

"I know about your dad kid."

"What about him?"

"That he's the one hurting you. Your mom told me." He was unprepared for Wally's reaction and when he started shaking Barry started panicking. "Kid are you ok?" On closer inspection he saw that the walls and barriers Wally had put up were tearing down as tears slid down his face.

"Why aren't I good enough?"

"Wally where did you get the idea that you weren't good enough?" He asked pulling the small boy into a hug. No 6 year old should have to deal with this kind of trauma.

"My dad said if I were better he wouldn't have to punish me." He cried clinging to his uncle.

Barry started shaking. It took every ounce of strength not to march back to the party and return the beatings back on Rudy West. "Punishments are only for people who misbehave, and a punishment is something like being grounded or having something taken away. A punishment isn't being abused and beaten Wally."

His crying started to get louder, "Please don't tell my dad!"

"Wally look at me. You are a good kid. Anyone should be honoured to be able to take care of you. I won't tell your dad anything we say here ok?"

Wally nodded.

"I won't let him hurt you again."

It took some convincing but Barry talked Wally into staying with him. It was a very long battle getting his parents to let him stay but once he started talking about physical evidence of abuse and taking their rights as parents away things started seriously getting out of control. Rudy would not let anyone take his son from him.

It was almost a year of unrelenting fighting to get custody of Wally. But Barry and Iris soon found themselves court registered guardians. Still Barry fought further. He didn't want there to be any kind of loophole for Rudy to get his son back. Mary had signed her rights as a parent away in the beginning deciding it was the only way she could make up for not protecting him sooner.

2 years after their conversation in the park Barry signed the adoption papers. Wally was officially his to protect and nothing Rudy ever did would ever change that. To celebrate they went out for ice cream.

Years of building Wally up still hadn't made a dent in the damage Rudy had done to Wally but there were signs here and there that things were changing.

It took almost a year but Wally was starting to get comfortable. Barry could see the bright cheerful boy he remembered and was more than proud that he could be part of that.

His cell phone ringing tore Barry's attention away from his nephew it was Bruce Wayne, what could he possibly want? "Hello?"

"Barry I...have a favor I need to ask you."

"Umm sure whatever you need Bats."

"I assume word has reached you that I took in a boy a few months ago."

"The entire league is practically buzzing with the news."

"I know." He paused. The silence was oddly comfortable considering but Barry out of all the Justice League-rs was the most comfortable around Batman. He knew that the whole scary vigilante routine was simply that, a routine. Deep down Batman was still Bruce Wayne, a softy.

"So what do you need me for?"

"He needs a friend."

"Aren't I a little old to be having tea parties Bruce?"

"You know what I mean. Will you bring your boy around?"

"Only if I get to try on the cape."

"I'll call someone else."

"No no, don't hang up I'm just kidding. You need to chill. When do you want us to come over?"

"Just the boy."

"No gonna happen."

"Tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow. Best friends forever!" He called into the phone before Bruce hung up on him. He chuckled to himself, he loved bugging him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your reviews. There are a few of you I see every chapter thank you so much for sticking with me and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I almost didn't update today but I felt bad that I didn't update yesterday so here you go. I typed it up quickly so don't be freaked out if you stumble across any grammatical or spelling errors. Is grammatical even the proper phrase? Either way whatever. I hope you all enjoy it'll be bad to Dick and Wally together next chapter, that or I might just go back to present day since I bet you're all wondering if Dick is going to be ok right? haha

* * *

><p>The play date had gone better than expected. It seemed like the time spent with Dick melted the years of abuse away from Wally. Of course it would never change what happened but it was nice to see the kid so happy. "I take it you had a good time?"<p>

"Can I really hang out with Dick again Uncle Barry?"

He laughed and ruffled the kid's hair, "Of course you can. It'll give me more time to mess with Bruce."

The boys became inseparable. It slowly got harder and harder to get them apart but Barry didn't mind. Wally didn't seem to be making many, if any, friends at school. But all of that had to change when news circled through the Justice League of a certain boy wonder.

Dick was amazing with his time considering. They continued talking on a daily basis and saw each other once a week. Barry could see that keeping his identity a secret from Wally bothered him but nothing could be done. He hadn't even shared the little fact he was the Flash with his nephew yet so he understood the kids hesitation.

"Dick, how's it going?" He greeted opening the door for the young boy.

"I'm good, where's Wally?"

"He's upstairs; can I talk to you for a second?"

Dick shrugged and followed Barry into the kitchen, "So how are you enjoying being Robin?" He asked casually.

"It's great. I mean he still isn't completely open to the idea yet. He's always telling me to sit out the more dangerous nights but I'm managing. It's hard not telling Wally about it though."

"I know kid."

"It's just that we tell each other everything, how can I keep this big thing from him?"

"I haven't told him about Flash yet if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really." He said looking to the ground.

Barry kneeled to be eye level with the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard but it's all for his own safety. If he knew it would be like turning him into a walking talking target. I'm sure if the day comes that he finds out he'll understand."

"I guess. You're right, it's for the best. Thanks." He said and sped up the stairs to see his friend.

Barry sighed. It was really hard keeping his identity secret. Iris knew of course which helped and she did all she could to cover for him when he needed it but it was a real hassle.

All seemed well until a late night and lack of sleep helped Barry slip up. He walked into the house assuming everyone was asleep wearing a tattered Flash costume. He pulled the cowl off his head and was heading into the bathroom to grab a shower before bed, unfortunately for him Wally had just been in there and met him at the door.

"No way..."

"Shit." He hissed seeing the look on the boys face.

Wally just stared up at him like he was some kind of god gracing him with his presence. He'd been his hero for years of course Wally was excited.

"Uncle Barry are you seriously the Flash? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're dreaming kid go back to bed."

"Oh my god my uncle is the Flash."

"Wally quiet down."

"Ohmygod! myuncleistheFlash!" He blurted out. He was so excited he just about peed himself.

There was no escaping the conversation. Wally had questions that were not going to wait until morning, "Ok just let me have a shower and change, then we can talk."

"OhmygodmyuncleistheFlash!"

"If you don't calm down I'm going to have that shower and go to bed."

"Flash..." He whispered.

Barry rolled his eyes and pointed to the kitchen. Soundlessly, which was a miracle in its own, Wally ran towards the kitchen.

He had his shower and changed into comfortable sweat pants and a loose t-shirt then headed for the kitchen. Wally was spinning in circles on one of the chairs, "Alright ask away." He said sitting on one across from him.

"Ok, ok, oh my god, ok." He was practically vibrating he was so excited. "How did you become the Flash?"

"Alright I found the notes from the original Flash and copied his experiment."

"I wanna be your sidekick."

He was expecting a few more questions before he asked that, "No."

"Seriously Uncle Barry Batman has a sidekick so can the Flash."

"No can do kiddo, I work alone."

"But Uncle Barry!" He whined.

"No means no Wally end of discussion."

"Batman worked alone but now he has Robin and they've been working together for like a year now. Don't you think it would be cool-"

"I'm going to bed." He snapped leaving the room.

He must have been really pissed off at Wally to cut him off like that. Normally Barry was patient; he hadn't gotten mad at Wally once since he'd been living with them. He'd suspected it was because Barry was scared of being like his dad but Wally could take being punished when he deserved it. Of course he did try to be on his best behaviour for his aunt and uncle, it was the least he could do after they saved him.

Wally knew the discussion was over with his uncle but he had been pretty sure the answer to his sidekick question would be no before he asked it. He really only threw it out there so his uncle knew he was interested and to deflect the attention away from his first question. He had a plan.

There would be absolutely no way his uncle would do an experiment and throw the paperwork away. It was only a matter of time before he found the paperwork and could recreate the experiment.

It didn't take very long to find the paperwork; it was stashed in the back of the bedroom closet inside a box underneath a few things.

Deciphering the writing became the hardest part. His uncle had terrible penmanship and atrocious organizational skills. Wally was a, self proclaimed, boy genius though and he mastered the task at hand. He had all the instructions and all the ingredients ready, now the hard part waiting for a thunder storm.

In the mean time he focused on acting casual. He would throw the odd sidekick comment out so the idea never died down but other than that he was being remarkably patient.

The night finally came around though and he couldn't have been more excited. The experiment went off without a hitch, if you don't count the explosion. Thankfully for Wally his uncle heard the blast and rushed over. He was hospitalized and to his disappointment showed no signs of super powers.

He was crushed emotionally and in the worst trouble of his life. Barry had recognized all the ingredients and knew exactly what had gone down. He was livid.

"How could you put yourself in that kind of danger?" He screamed.

Wally was shaken; Barry had never raised his voice to him before. He stayed silent while his uncle let the last of his fear drain from him, "I'm sorry." He said when he was finished and pulled Wally into a bone crushing hug, which was not fun with his injuries. "I'm so sorry I lost it on you like that. I just- you scared me. I thought for a minute I had lost you and I-" He took a deep breath in, "Please don't ever do something that dangerous again"

"Well since I didn't get any super powers that won't be a problem." He said disappointingly. Barry was concerned at first but when he felt the small teen's arms return the hug he knew he'd been forgiven.

"You know Uncle B you're allowed to get mad at me right?"

"I- I'm trying to figure out how to do it properly."

"You just did."

He smiled and ruffled Wally's hair, they'd be taking him home in the morning.

He'd only had to stay in the hospital a few days and was only bedridden for a week or so, it was incredible how fast he way healing...how fast he was healing...fast...healing, "I totally have super powers."

He ran down the stairs going in and out of super speed and practically screamed with joy, "Uncle Baaarrrryy!" He called running through the house.

"What?" He cried in response rushing to his nephew and stopped dead in his tracks watching him jump in and out of super speed uncontrollably, "We're going to have to do something about that." He said pointing to him.

"Check me out! I have super powers!"

"I hadn't noticed."

"Can I be your sidekick now?"

"No."

He dashed over to his uncle attempting the puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

"No kid, but we're going to have to do something about getting you some control."

"I'll take it for now." He snapped. He planned to prove how awesome he was so his uncle would take him on as his sidekick.

It worked too. Barry eventually caved. "But you have to do exactly what I say or the deal is off."

"Deal!" He cheered.

"What are we gonna call you kid?"

"How about Kid?"

"Kid? That's it?"

"Um, how about Kid Flash?"

"A little unoriginal but it'll do for now."

They smiled matching childish grins to each other. Thus was born the third side kick Kid Flash. "Speedy" had come into the scene a year after Robin. Wally was disappointed to be the third but it was better than any of the others who were sure to follow. They were the original three.

Wally sighed to himself lost in day dreams. One day when his uncle retired he'd be the next Flash and everyone would adore him.

* * *

><p>I love all my reviewers you make my day every single time one of you hits that button. I really appreciate all the time you guys give me by reading my stuff and all that jazz. I'm sure you're all sick of reading about how much I love you all by now. I'll try to update tomorrow. I may do some hard core updating since I have the day off but no promises because I may end up finding something to do.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yet another chapter. I meant to add this one earlier and have a second one up by now but I got distracted by the infamous television.

* * *

><p>Being a sidekick was great! He needed to tell Dick right away. "I know that look." His uncle said ruffling his hair, "What are you planning?"<p>

"Why would you ask me that? I'm always on my best behaviour!"

"That's the same line I use on your aunt kid, what are you planning?"

He darted around his uncle unable to contain his excitement any longer. "I'm going to tell Dick."

Barry knew it would be coming at some point and grimaced. He knew all about Batman's sidekick and Batman would not be letting Dick share his identity with Wally. He grabbed his nephew holding him steady in front of him, "That's a bad idea Kid. It's called a secret identity for a reason."

"But we don't have any secrets between us."

"I'm sure there are a few now go put your street clothes on if you're going to meet up with him."

"But-"

"You said you'd do everything I ask, do we need to call off our deal."

"Ah man but Uncle Barry!"

"No buts now go change. I'll run us over when you're ready." He sighed to himself as Wally stomped off to change. He was so excited to see Bruce, finally someone to babysit _him_ so he could stop being so responsible.

They were on their way in less than a minute.

Gotham was surprisingly cheerful. Alfred was waiting for them when they rushed in, "Master Richard said you would be arriving shortly."

"Thanks jeeves." Barry called over his shoulder as they rushed past him. He dropped Wally off outside Dick's bedroom door and rushed off to find Bruce.

Bruce was in the cave as he suspected and burst in, "Honey I'm home!"

"Go away Flash."

"Aw c'mon I thought we were friends Bats."

"Go away."

"You know you love me there's nothing left to do but to accept it and give me a hug."

"No."

"Bruce."

"Barry."

"Bruce."

"I have work to do."

Barry had been slowly moving closer and was currently leaning against the back of Bruce's chair. "Can I try on the cape?"

"What did I tell you?"

"Can I ride the dinosaur?"

"You're just as bad as the kids."

Barry just grinned at him.

Dick slowly walked up next to them, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing."

"Bruce don't lie to the boy, we can't contain this love any longer."

Dick raised an eye brow questioningly, "He's kidding right?"

"Yes."

"Never." Barry said wrapping his arm around Bruce's neck.

"Barry." He snapped pushing him away.

"Aw but Bruce!"

"What do you need Dick?" If he didn't get rid of the speedster soon he was likely to murder him.

"Wally and I wanted to see a movie but if you 2 are busy..."

"Please take him as far away from the cave as possible, where's Wally?"

"He's upstairs in my room."

"I don't want to go to a movie with the boys."

"Yes you do." Bruce snapped ending any further interruptions.

"We could always just go alone." Dick suggested. "Wally's old enough."

"He's 13 going on 6, not that Barry is much better."

"I resent that; I can be responsible when I have to be."

Bruce rolled his eyes and signalled for both Barry and Dick to leave. "Alright alright I'll act as chaperone today." He mumbled following behind Dick.

Dick couldn't tell you how the movie went, he never made it there. About half way to the theatre an explosion sounded off in the distance.

"You boys stay here I'll be right back." Barry said pulling off to the side of the road. "Keep the doors locked and don't leave the car!" He attempted to look as serious as possible but from the smirk on both boys' faces he could tell they were trying to figure out how to get out without giving away their secrets. "Stay in the car!" he snapped for good measure, it was pointless he knew that but he had to try or Bruce would kill him.

He stepped into an alley and changed heading towards the chaos.

Dick and Wally stared each other down. Wally blinked first, "I gotta go check on my uncle."

"He'll be fine." Truth be told Dick knew who Wally really was because Bruce was very diligent at keeping Dick up to date on all league members and their sidekicks. He wanted to see if Wally would tell him first, if Wally spilt first then it was free game for Dick to spill.

"I really should check on him."

"He'll be back in a flash I'm sure." Dick said with a smirk on his face, he was attempted to coax him into it.

It worked Wally groaned and shifted around, "Look Dick I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Help my uncle."

"Help him do what?"

"Whatever he's doing."

"Which would be? You seem to know what's going on, I just want in on it."

Wally shifted around some more, he was antsy. He needed to go his uncle might need him.

"Look I just gotta go."

"Ok I'm coming with you." He said climbing from the car.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, look time is running out."

"Then let's go."

"Argh! Fine! Let's go!" He snarled storming off.

Finally! Dick was so pissed it took him this long to weasel it out of him. They disappeared into the same alley Barry had just moments ago.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Dick. I wanted to tell you months ago but my uncle wouldn't let me." He switched into his Kid Flash suit, "I'm Kid Flash."

"Finally! Look man I've been wanting to tell you something for years. But Bruce said that I couldn't tell a single soul. I made him a deal though; if you told me your identity without me pushing you then I could tell you. You took forever!" He snapped smacking his arm.

"What? You knew?"

"Well of course I knew. I wouldn't be a very good detective if I didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Dick pulled his shirt open; underneath he was wearing his Robin suit. "I've been Robin for 2 years."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! Batman said there would be no more Robin if I told."

As much as Wally wanted to be mad at him Barry had pulled the same stunt with him so he understood. Forgiveness was dished out on both sides and they quickly snapped into action.

Wally ran them around until they found Flash and stopped, "Flash!" He cried watching him go down. One of the goons his uncle was fighting had smashed a bat into the side of his face.

With the help of the two sidekicks the goons were quickly brought down. "I take it you boys had a little chat." Flash said walking them back to the alley.

"How long have you known?" Wally snapped glaring at his uncle.

"Well considering I know who Batman is it was kind of an easy guess who his sidekick was."

Robin shrugged, he figured as much. The entire league was more than likely sure of his identity. Superman was always coming around checking to make sure he was ok, in some weird way it was kind of nice to have one of his heroes so concerned for him.

"I think we missed the movie." Barry said climbing back into the car.

"Batman's going to kill us, he knows about this by now."

"Let me deal with the big bad bat, you kids have some fun." Barry said laughing.

It was not going to be pleasant chatting with Bruce; he was overly protective of his boy. It was almost adorable watching him in daddybats mode, almost. It was also terrifying if you were on the wrong end of it.

* * *

><p>Alright I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews I really appreciate it all.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy

* * *

><p>Bruce wouldn't be Batman if he hadn't already heard about their little party, and he certainly wouldn't be Bruce if he wasn't waiting for them in the cave.<p>

"You blew your cover." He snapped at Dick as he walked into the cave with both Barry and Wally trailing behind him.

"You said if he told me his on his own I could tell him mine. I didn't break our deal Bruce."

He just sighed frustrated. He'd been banking on Barry keeping Wally quiet. Of course depending on Flash probably the smartest idea he'd ever had. "I thought they were supposed to keep their identities secret."

"Hey I thought they should have been able to tell each other sooner."

"What?"

"Wally shut it." Dick snapped pulling his friend back, "Just let them have it out. Getting upset because they were trying to keep us safe isn't going to help, even if they were being over protective."

"You're dad was the one being over protective."

Dick didn't bother correcting his friend; Bruce was like a dad to him anyway. "Look let's just get out of here."

"Dick we have to talk. Say good bye to your friend."

He hung his head in shame and waved goodbye to Wally and his uncle. "I'll see you later."

"Now that I can run here we can hang out more often." He said grinning.

Dick smiled and nodded then headed back to Bruce. He didn't look very impressed.

"You aren't supposed to be out without me."

"I know Bruce but Barry was there."

"Barry is an idiot."

"Still an adult..."

"Don't sulk. Don't go out without me again."

Dick looked up to meet his eyes, he could see the worry he'd been hiding. "I'm alright Bruce."

"I know."

With that everything was forgiven. Of course Barry did not escape unscathed, Bruce called him up later that night and tore him a new one about being smarter when taking off as the Flash with 2 kids with him.

With Wally's abilities he was able to see Dick more often and between the 2 of them Gotham was never the same. They were a terrible pair and always getting into trouble.

But they were loyal to each other. And loyalty is one of the very many great qualities a super hero could have.

PRESENT DAY

Once Wally was well enough to leave the hospital wing and move around on his feet he rushed right over to Gotham. To his surprise Dick had healed quite a bit. He was walking around the manor, his arm was in a sling and he seemed a little tender but considering how close to death he'd been it was amazing to see him.

"Dude!" He cheered rushing over to hug his friend.

"Watch the shoulder!" He cried letting Wally tackle him.

They laughed together, did a little fist bump and walked into the kitchen so Alfred could make them a snack. "Dude the others are super pissed."

"Why?"

"Because they found out that not only do I know who Robin is under his mask but where he lives."

"If they knew who I was I doubt they wouldn't figure out how to find me. Why are they so mad? We've known each other for years."

"I know right?"

"Whatever, I'll talk to them when I get back there. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I dunno let's wing it."

Bruce had been feeling extra charitable with the boys because of their injuries and let them order pizza and all kinds of other junk food, Alfred was not impressed by the act. They spent hours watching movies and eating terrible things for their bodies before passing out in the room together.

"Barry your kid is passed out on my couch."

"Leave him be I'll come by to get him tomorrow."

"I didn't ask you for permission for him to stay."

"I didn't ask you for permission to let him spend the night either. Although I wouldn't mind making the trip to see you."

"Be here no later than 2 tomorrow."

"Deal, night Brucey."

"I will personally rip your throat out if you ever call me that again."

Barry hung up on him, yet another reason to kill to man. He looked into the room at the boys sleeping peacefully. They had somehow tangled themselves up together, Dick's legs were over Wally's lap but he's somehow looped his legs onto Dick's lap. He smirked to himself and placed a blanket over them; as long as Dick wasn't in pain then it was ok.

He was back with his team in no time and they were waiting with guns loaded. "How could you tell him and not tell us who you are?" Conner snarled before Dick had a chance to even say hello.

"Whoa, Supey what's going on?" He said putting his hands up in defence.

"He's upset that you will not share your identity with us but you will share it with Wally." Kaldur clarified.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. Look guys sit down and I'll tell you a story."

The team sat all excited thinking Robin would finally be sharing his identity with them. They were going to be upset when they didn't get the information that they wanted but he needed to calm the storm.

"Ok look guys we need to get passed this. I can't tell you about my identity, Batman has made that very clear. But you guys can't hold it against Wally that he knows. We've known each other for 6 years. We were friends before there was even a Robin and Kid Flash. I was Robin for 2 years before I even told him."

"So" Artemis snapped glaring at Wally.

"So get over it." He snapped, "How would you feel if someone started spouting your secrets? Wouldn't that piss you off? Now Supes, would you be mad at me if I knew her secrets but didn't tell anyone?"

"Well-"

"Artemis how would you feel about him being mad at me because I'm keeping your secret?"

"I-"

"Exactly, let's get over this then shall we? There will be a day when I get Batman to cave but until then who cares about a name you still know me."

They all looked at each other and shrugged, "Ok you win, and everything is forgotten."

"Finally, can we eat now?" Wally asked breaking the ice. He was always great for that.

Dick ruffled his hair, "I'm starving."

"Dude, don't mess with the hair."

He snorted and pushed his friend. "Whatever Fabio."

* * *

><p>I know some of this seemed a little rushed but I was starting to lose my inspiration for it. I can't believe it ended up being so long. I have like 6 ideas for other fics so I'll hopefully be updating soon with a new story. Again thank you for all your reviews and reading this.<p>

And for my regulars, you know who you are, I'll see you next time ;)


End file.
